The Honolulu Heart Program has accrued sufficient data to permit an assessment of the association between body mass index, alterations in body mass index over time, and the risk of stroke. Preliminary evidence suggests that subjects who maintain ideal body weight have a reduced risk of stroke, particularly in the late middle years of life. This protocol will use the computing resources of the GCRC to explore the relationship between body mass and stroke in detail. COMPUTER ONLY.